Zeus
Apperance Zeus is a black and white malamute, he is mostly white with black down his forehead, over his cheeks and down his back. Making it to his tail and covering most of it except for the white on the bottom. His eyes are a light purple color, almost violet He wears a blue collar with a paw patrol tag, adorning an old worn out book. He also carries with him a leather bag which has his notebook for ideas and some pencils. Personality He's very timid and sometimes can be overcautious, he's kinda nerdy and enjoys both watching Apollo the super pup and collecting the comics (along with any other comics he can find) He had a tendency to 'space out' as his friends like to call it, he looks like he's having an existential crisis while in his mind he's just going into overdrive for story writing mode. Some may call him nerdy, but he's never short on creativity. Bio Zeus was born from two purebreed malamutes and sold to an elderly couple. The female was an Author and used Zeus as an inspiration for a character in her stories. But after the two got another dog who bickered with Zeus they decided to give Zeus away. He ended up in Adventure Bay and found his way to the lookout. After explaining what happened to Ryder the boy decided to let the pup stay at the lookout, eventualy giving him the title of Author Pup because he wrote and read stories to other pups to cheer them up Trivia Catchprases * "Stop it with the Biting and lets get writing!" * "Zeus has no excuse" Random * Since he isn't an official member of the PP he doesn't have a Vehicle or Pup pack * He likes to read his stories to pups and kids at the library * Hes good friends with Wess since they are both Nerds * His other friend besides Wess is Kristopher since every once in a while he bumps into him while visiting the children's hospital (Which he doesn't do very often since Kris usually takes care of the kids there but everyone once in a while he likes to go over and read them stories) * He has an older sister named Thora * He wears a pair of Reading glasses * He originally didn't believe in mer-Pups since he believed they only existed in Fantasy worlds but after finding out his girlfriend is half mer-pup he starts believing in them * Similarly to Wess, Zeus considers himself a brony and is very open about it * His favorite Pony is Twilight * He has a tendency to stay up late reading his own stories or stories written by his favorite authors and not getting as much sleep as he should * He loves working with Peachy and sees her like a little sister (After they break up) * In the Future Zeus works at West Paw High School as an English Teacher * When hes older he takes Melinda under his wing as kinda like his Trainee, Teaching her tricks and techniques to help her writing Crush About a month after joining the paw patrol he met Peachy and noticed that she had some feelings for him. Feeling bad for her when she asked him out he said yes and the two dated for a while. But after a few Months he started realizing that since he didn't have feelings for her that she shouldn't be dating her and broke up. In his teens though he met Tidalwave at the beach one day and fell for her almost instantly. He soon asked her out and the two are happily dating Stories By me Current Gen * Pups and Party Cake * Wess Bronycon Adventure * Crossing Borders Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future gen * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Song Articles * Youth Crack Ship Current Gen * Read Between the Lines Future Gen Gallery Zeuse.jpg|Drawling I did of him, I tried to do more Detailed then I Usualy do Chibizeus.jpg|Chibi Zeus with a pencil Screenshot 2015-07-05 at 12.44.56 PM.png|Adoptable picture by Sarah the FBI Pup Zeuscheed.jpg|Cute little Zeus with a book Humanzeus.jpg|Human Chibi Zeus Zeusmerpup.jpg|Zeus as a mer-pup Bronycon.jpg|Zeus offered to bring Wess to Bronycon, Bad idea Zeus Tidalwavexzeus.jpg|Zeus and Tidalwaves first kiss Zwusref.jpg|Zeus reference sheet Zwuswin.jpg|Zeus, He won Pup of the week #2 Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Zeus Part4.jpg|Close up of the part with Zeus Crushinghard.jpg|Zeus is completely Oblivious to Peachys Crush on him when there older Huggins.jpg|Zeus alwasy received many hugs from Peachy when they where dating I'm sorry.jpg|The Breakup Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males